Pyroblast
Pyroblast is a mage spell that deals massive fire damage with a large direct damage portion then a damage over time portion. It can deal more single-target damage than any other mage spell, but at a higher cast time. The spell is acquired when specing into the Fire tree at level 10 as a base Fire ability. Due to its very long cast time, Pyroblast is usually used in conjunction with talents that periodically make it instant, such as Presence of Mind and Hot Streak. The popular Three-Minute Mage uses instant Pyroblast as its primary burst damage. #Minimum level to acquire the talent. Notes The DoT effect stacks with DoT effects from Frostfire Bolt, Living Bomb and Ignite all together. The DoT does not stack on multiple Pyroblasts — it resets the timer instead. Talent improvement Pyroblast deals fire damage, and thus gains the benefit of the talents Ignite, Burning Soul, Critical Mass, Fire Power, Pyromaniac and Molten Fury. The following talents improve all spell schools, and with that, Pyroblast as well: Master of Elements, Playing with Fire, Molten Fury, Piercing Ice and Spell Power make benefit to this spell, by either increasing damage, critical strike chance or regaining mana. Tips and tactics Due to the long cast time, this can be used to open battles when soloing. This is one of the few things a fire mage can do to improve his mana efficiency; this spell has better DPM than Fireball but a DPS almost 2 times lower (casting 2 seconds longer than improved Fireball with only slightly higher direct damage). Use of Pyroblast in a group is not recommended unless the tank has sufficient threat. Mages that have this talent and Presence of Mind combine the two to devastating effect; an instant heavy damage ball of fire to the face. If it is used in this way, it is probably best to open with Frostfire Bolt (for Snare or damage, depending on how target is vulnerable to Frost or Fire spells) and then activate Presence of Mind, and then cast this. Since the DoT effect for each Pyroblast cast does not stack, it would probably not be worth opening with Pyroblast, followed by the instant Pyroblast. The DoTs from Fireball, Frostfire Bolt, Living Bomb and Ignite do stack with Pyroblast's, however. Polymorph/Pyroblast: The standard opener of anyone who knows Polymorph, this tactic is mostly seen in PvP. It works exactly as described: Polymorph the target, then cast Pyroblast. You Polymorph first so that the target cannot deal damage or interrupt you while you cast. Keep in mind that in PvP, many people will use various abilities to prevent Polymorph, so be ready to recast it. This is also useful in PvE questing where you pull two mobs: open on one mob with Pyroblast as normal, Polymorph the additional mob, finish off the first mob, and opened on the sheeped second mob with Pyroblast! Double Pyroblast Combo: If the caster is Arcane/Fire specced, make a macro for Presence of Mind and Pyroblast, and possibly with Arcane Power between those two, if the caster has the spell. Then, drag the macro down to your bars, and open a fight with 1. A manual pyroblast, and 2. The PoM/Pyro Macro. This is a high threat combination, so be sure that your tank has enough Threat before doing this in an instance, or you might be very hard to regain aggro from. The final set bonus of Netherwind Regalia gives you a 10% chance on Arcane Missiles, Frostbolt or Fireball cast to allow the next spell with casting time to be instant, just like Presence of Mind. This way mages without arcane talents can have good use of Pyroblast. Patch changes * * * }} * Category:Mage talents Category:Fire spells Category:Mage abilities